Angel Children
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Stiles has been hiding something from the Hale Pack. But then they witness something that they shouldn't have seen at an all age's club. They go on a search for answers on whom and what Stiles and the three other kids, they saw at the club are. But how can they search, when one of the kids is transferred to Beacon Hills High. Can Stiles make the Pack understand? Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stiles doesn't have a crush on Lydia in this.

* * *

They could hear the music outside of the red bricked building. They could smell sweat, arousal, excitement, and lust even outside, when somebody entered the building. The Hale Pack, minus Derek, was standing outside waiting to enter the building.

"Where's Stiles?" Allison asked, confusion lacing her voice.

Scott thought about it. "He said that he had something to do."

"And what's so better than coming here?" Erica demanded.

Scott shrugged. "He didn't say, said that it was something important that he had to do."

"What's more important than this?" Lydia said, gripping Jackson's hand in hers.

"Maybe he wanted to do next week's homework." Isaac teased, and Scott chuckled. They entered the building and watched as the lights changed from blue to other colors. The techno music pounded from speakers, and the ice fog stood above the floor, giving the impression that the dancing bodies are dancing on the fog and not on a stage. They walked around a little bit and watched as the other club goers danced around, some grinding into each other.

Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott started to dance around near each other. Well, more like having a fairly large grinding group. Then it felt like everyone stopped breathing, who was dancing near the Pack.

They watched as a 5'4 pale girl emerged from the surrounding bodies. Her curly blonde hair, giving her an angelic appearance, and her knee-length white thin strapped dress, made her look even more angelic. She was wearing white lacey, long-sleeves with her dress that went a little past her elbows. They noticed it had white flower patterns on her dress and sleeves.

She opened her eyes, which the werewolves noticed were an unnatural green, like antifreeze green, spring grass green. Probably contact lenses, they thought. Black eyeliner, made her eyes stand out more, and her lips shiny, meaning that she was wearing lip-gloss.

The girl smiled at a green-haired boy, who was leaning against the wall. She sent a wink his way and giggled softly, her giggle sounding like wind chimes, as the boy checked her out, which Erica kind of scoffed at, because the girl didn't have much to show off.

She spun around again, sending air up in her dress, making the werewolves notice that she was wearing white short-shorts under her dress. Her white, four inch heels, making a clicking sound that the werewolves could only hear, as she slowly made her way towards the green haired boy. Jackson, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac barely noticed that they started following her, until the females pulled them back, giving them dirty looks.

"Why are you following her?" Lydia spat out. "She's clearly interested in that guy over there." Whatever trance the guys was in, slowly stared to fade, and their glazed eyes started to go away. Jackson rubbed his eyes and looked at Scott who did the same.

"Sorry? But damn, that was weird." Scott said and Isaac nodded in agreement. "But I think something is seriously off with that guy over there." They watched as the white clad blonde girl spun herself straight into the arms of the green haired boy.

He looked at to be about eighteen or nineteen. The girl was probably seventeen or sixteen. The green haired boy gave the angelic looking girl a predatory look, a rapist look. The guy leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, nodding in agreement to whatever was said. They made their way to an exit.

They were about to follow, but then Stiles emerged from the dancing bodies, obviously not noticing the Pack. Stiles looked slight Gothic, because of the clothing choice of him wearing a black jacket and black baggy pants, with multiple pockets. He walked to the bar where a brown haired girl is sitting at.

The brunette is wearing a black strapped dress with red straps, a red ribbon around the waist, and red thread on the hem of the dress. She had black lacey sleeves that went a little past her elbows. She had a red chunk streak in her hair. Stiles ran his fingers gently down her arm, starting at the elbow and ending at her the tip of her fingers. Stiles and the girl locked eyes with each other. Stiles smiled and winked at her. The girl smiled and winked back at him.

The girl got off the chair and followed Stiles, her red four inch heels, clacking on the ground, that only werewolves could hear.

The werewolves stood there, gaping.

"He lied to me." Scott said. "And I didn't even hear the lie."

"Did he just flirt with that chick and did she flirt back?" Jackson said, gaping. They watched as the two teens made their way through the crowd. Stiles briefly tapping a blond haired boy on the shoulder twice, and he was wearing the same clothing style as Stiles.

The boy started to follow Stiles and the girl to the exit, where the green haired boy and white clad girl left through. They stood by the exit, conversing for a few seconds.

The werewolves followed and watched as Stiles pulled out a five inch bronze knife from his jacket sleeve. The low light seemed to glance off of the knife making the strange symbols stand out. They exited the club out into the alley and the Hale Pack followed.

* * *

The blonde haired girl, Kayla, rubbed her hands up and down the boy's arms. She smiled seductively up at him, and grabbed his wrists. She looked up in the brown eyes and dropped the smile. She pinned him to a lamp post and wrapped a wire around his wrists, making sure that his arms were behind the post. She smiled.

"What are you—" The boy trailed off, then noticed the black tattoo under Kayla's lacy sleeve. The boy growled and spat out, "Dark Hunters."

"Got that right." Kayla said and smiled. "He's yours now you bastards!" The door opened and the three teens entered. They held up knives, the strange symbols standing out from the strange purplish glow the knives seemed to emit.

Kayla removed her gold bracelet, and it unfurled, turning into a whip.

"No need to be hasty. I can tell you where Lucifer is." The green haired boy said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know where he is. Underground in Hell, that's where we'll be sending you back to, demon." He got ready to fight and the demon somehow got free.

He slashed at Stiles, with claws extended, causing Stiles to stumble backwards. He held up an arm to block himself, and the demon's claws scratched at Stiles' arm, causing blood to splatter from his arm.

He fell down from the impact and the knife skirted on the ground away from him. He looked at the knife and stuck his hand out. The knife flew right into his hand, and Stiles got on both knees. He stabbed the demon right in the chest and black fluid bubbled up from the knife.

The demon exploded, sending black fluid everywhere, sending black fluid on the teens. They looked at each other, and ran to the wooden fence. They climbed it like they've been doing it for years.

They however didn't even notice the Hale Pack standing there watching from behind the dumpster.

"When did Stiles become so badass?" Isaac asked, looking confused.

Lydia patted his shoulder. "Forget that. Where did those girls learn climb the fences in high-heels and dresses like that? I want to learn."

"Me too." Erica said, looking impressed.

"Lucifer?" Scott asked, looking more confused.

"What the hell is Dark Hunters?" Boyd asked and they looked at each other, coming to an agreement to let Derek know.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea from the Mortal Instruments books, so it would kind of sound like it, but totally different and I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it?

Review, follow, or favorite if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you he killed what he'd called, a demon." Scott said, the next day at the burnt down Hale House. The other pack members nodded in agreement.

"So, you think that Stiles killed a demon? You're talking about a kid who gotten beaten up by an old man." Derek said, sounding amused.

"We all saw him kill a demon." Erica defended, not quite sure why she was defending Scott, especially Stiles.

Derek looked like he was about to answer, but there was a knock on the door. They jumped up startled. They didn't hear a heartbeat, didn't smell a scent, or didn't even hear footsteps. There was another impatient knock, and Derek looked annoyed. He went to answer the door, and came face to face with a blond haired boy with black chunk streaks in his floppy hair.

He had unnatural colored eyes, as they are a purple color, the color purple amethyst. He was 5'0. He was barefoot, wearing plaid pajama bottoms, and wearing a concert tee-shirt of Guns N' Roses. He was holding his arms, looking confused. His hair was tussled, like he just woke up, and his clothes were dirty, as if he was sleeping on the ground. His feet are covered in mud.

"Hi." The boy said, his voice coming out as average.

"What?" Derek asked, sounding slightly worried and annoyed.

The boy had a very impressive poker-face going on. "I sometimes sleep walk, and I guess my dad was to drunk to put me back in bed."

Derek stared at this strange boy. "And…"

The blond narrowed his eyes, and it might have been Erica's imagination, but she could have sworn she saw the wind pick up. "And, I guess I somehow ended up sleep-walking into the forest, and I must have fallen asleep."

Jackson appeared and glared down at the blond. "What do you expect him to do?"

The blond snorted. "I don't know. Maybe we could share emotions, cry, hug each other, and maybe even slow dance." Jackson glared. "What do you think? I just want directions on how to get the hell out of these woods."

Lydia appeared, and the blond haired boy's eyes seemed to widen a bit. "Haven't your parents ever told you to not talk to strangers?"

The boy glared. "My mom died when I was six, and my dad doesn't give a damn about me, blames me for my mom's death." He chuckled. "I don't even know why I call him my dad, he doesn't act like it." The Hale Pack stared at this boy. "Forget it. I'll find my way home. Thanks." He turned and walked away, muttering something about 'unhelpful, prideful, bastards' and among cuss words that they never heard of before.

* * *

Stiles sat cross-legged on his bed in his room, his cell phone in front of him. He was willing it to ring, he was lonely. Joseph was off somewhere, Kayla was out shopping with her dad. For what? He wasn't sure. Tampons or bras, or something. Megan was out doing god knows what, probably at a meeting with the Clove.

Stiles looked at his arm where the demon scratched him. It was healed, but if you looked closely at his arm, you would notice three faded scars, but nobody notices. He rolled up the sleeve on his arm and a black tattoo appeared. It looked like angel wings and it looked like it has a halo above the wings. The tattoo disappeared and Stiles sighed.

He phone rang and he eagerly picked it up. It was a text message from his dad, telling him that he'll be home at six. Stiles sighed. He didn't have anything to do. He already finished his homework and contemplated going back to that club just to kill some demons for kicks, but decided against it, knowing better than to go back to that club for a second day in the row. He grabbed the phone and texted Joseph.

Hopefully the boy would offer some sort of company, and maybe some sort of backup in case a demon or some other sort of rogue supernatural creature breaks in his house. _Wouldn't be the first time,_ Stiles thought.

_Be there in 5._ Was Stiles' reply and he smiled. He would call the Hale Pack, but he couldn't bring himself to. They would probably climb in through his window or something. The doorbell rang and Stiles scrambled off of his bed and ran down the stairs, then jumped over the railing the rest of the way down. He ran to the door and opened it. The blond haired boy, Joseph, was looking at something across the street.

He was wearing a regular black shirt and black pants. He was wearing combat boots, which didn't make sense because they weren't hunting at the time. But that didn't matter. Stiles grabbed the collar of Joseph's shirt and dragged him in emitting a squeaked out 'shit' from him. Stiles closed the door.

"What was that for?" Joseph asked, fixing his shirt.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." Stiles said and walked over to the couch. He threw himself over the couch arm. Joseph walked to the couch and looked at Stiles.

Joseph looked at Stiles and sighed. He sat on the couch, after moving Stiles' feet out of the way. "What's the real reason?"

Stiles turned around, in a mess of limbs. "I have no one to talk to."

"My dad is…whatever. I mean, I know he isn't my real dad, but won't it hurt for him to act like he cares." Joseph said. "Can he stop blaming me for hunters killing my mom?"

Stiles shrugged. "My dad doesn't blame me, and hunters killed my mom."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Hunters killed Kayla's dad and hunters killed Megan's mom too. And they killed Kayla's dad because they accidentally hit him with an arrow instead. So they had to move to avoid being hunted."

Stiles stared at Joseph, understanding the feeling. They have had one parent be killed by the same group of hunters. It was something that tied them together.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, for this being so short. I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. But, hunters had killed their moms. Except for Kayla, hunters killed her dad by accident. Megan is the girl with the red streak in her hair. Joseph is the blond haired boy at the club that Stiles tapped on the shoulder. I'm not sure if I will make Megan and Stiles date, but I'll think about it though.

The tattoo that Stiles has will show up again in some other chapter later on.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's my fight!" Stiles shouted at the Hale Pack. They were standing in what looked like a living room. Stiles were facing a man and six teenagers._

"_Why can't we help you?" Derek demanded._

_Stiles rolled his eyes. The angel wings and halo were revealed on his upper arm. It wasn't hard to miss on Stiles' skin. "It's because you're not in the Records. You can't help me fight. Since you're not in the records, you don't have to follow a Law. But you can't help us fight. It'll be a bad idea, charging into a war with other werewolves. They'll tear you guys to shreds for your territory after the war, because since you're not in the Records, they don't have to follow the Law."_

Megan explained the dream to Stiles, as they stood at the food table. The Dark Hunters were celebrating the winning of the War and the Treaty signed between Dark Hunters and the Dark Creatures which oddly happened on the same day.

The women are wearing white thin strapped dresses with black ribbons around the waist, and black high-heels and the dresses went to their knees. The men were wearing black suits and white ties. Classical music played from somewhere.

Kayla and Joseph walked up, making Megan look up at them.

Joseph had that aura that if he met your parents and he'll be nice to everyone including your pets, but he looked like someone who will burn down your house and dance in the ashes just for kicks and the same goes along with Stiles.

Stiles' eyes were a stormy gray color as he took the liberty to remove the contact lens he keeps in.

Megan looked at Kayla noting that she had her bracelets and anklets on. Megan had a thigh sheath and a dagger in it. Judging from the looks of it, Joseph and Stiles seemed to have some weapons somewhere hidden in their clothes.

They stood at the table that was covered in a white table cloth. The dessert looked like something out of a food recipe catalog. The food ranged from hot dogs to raw meat.

The room was like a ballroom, with the glass windows, oak walls, and the oak floor. There are multiple round tables, some with black table cloths, and some with white table cloths. On the front with the mini stage was one large rectangular table with a black and white checkered table cloth, where the Covenant sat at. A mini stage stood at the front of the table.

Stiles looked at his little hunting group, and then started to tell them about Megan's dream.

"What were they arguing about in your dream Megan?" Kayla asked and she shrugged.

"Something about him not going to help them fight. Said that he can't break the Law." Megan said and then thought about it. She was about to talk, when she heard a cell phone go off. It was a low volume, low enough so it doesn't piss off people nearby, but loud enough for Stiles to hear. He took out his cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello." Stiles said, and looked at the food table.

"Where are you?" Scott asked and Stiles placed his phone between his cheek and shoulder. He grabbed a plate and started to grab some food. He picked up a cookie and looked at it. It was so beautiful to the point that Stiles almost didn't want to eat it. _Almost_.

"I'm very busy with stuff." Stiles said, somewhat telling the truth. He was busy with Covenant stuff and celebrating, but it's nothing important.

"Where are you at anyway?" Erica asked, and Stiles was about to reply, when there was something that sounded like motorcycles driving up. The next thing Stiles knew motorcycles smashed through the windows, spraying glass all over the floors and some glass on some partygoers.

Stiles dropped the plate, hearing it shatter, and hung up. He stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket, and then took out a knife. The knife's blade was thick and looked like a shard of glass. It had a purple glow to it, and had some symbols on the blade.

Kayla took off her gold bracelet and it unfurled. Megan took out the bronze blade with golden hilt. It had the strange symbols on the blade like the symbols on Stiles' knife, and a red ruby in the shape of a rose. Joseph took a blade out that was bronze with a leather handle. It had the same symbols on the blade just like Stiles and Megan's blades.

They got into battle positions and looked at the multiple motorcycles crash in through the windows. Stiles looked at the other partygoers noticing that they were taking out weapons. The little kids that looked like around five through nine seemed to be holding onto their siblings. The kids ten and older were taking out some weapons from their clothing. Some had some bows and arrows, Stiles noted.

He looked towards the motorcyclists and it looked to be around one hundred motorcycles. He wasn't sure if all of them could take on the motorcyclists. The motorcyclists got off the bikes, revealing themselves to be vampires, some werewolves, demons, and other Dark Creatures.

"What are you doing here? You're breaking the Treaty." The high Covenant leader Judy demanded.

The vampire at the front of the group laughed a humorless laugh. "Lucifer is rising. We don't have to follow that damn Treaty anymore." The Dark Creatures suddenly charged at the Dark Hunters and the Hunters ran towards the creatures.

Stiles ran in the group, kicking a vampire in the stomach, after throwing the knife at a werewolf that was advancing on two little girls. He punched the vampire in the face and flipped her through a table. He ran over and jumped on the werewolf's back, that he threw the knife at.

Joseph stabbed the knife through a demon and kicked a werewolf in the chest, hearing the cracking of bones breaking. That was when he ended up getting tackled to the ground by a vampire, feeling some of his ribs break.

Kayla had the whip around a vampire's wrists and was kicking him. She then noticed another vampire pinning Joseph to the ground about ready to bite Joseph.

_Not on my watch. _Kayla thought as she ran over taking a knife from one of her thigh sheaths and stabbed the vampire in the heart. Blood dripped out and Kayla threw the vampire off of Joseph. She helped him up and they backed away from the fighting.

Megan was stabbing the surrounding group of demons and some vampires. Megan kicked a round table over and hid behind it. Kayla, Joseph, and Stiles hid behind the table as well.

"What's wrong with Joseph?" Stiles asked noticing Joseph holding his ribs.

Kayla looked at the blond haired teen. "I think he broke his ribs."

"No, that stupid vampire broke some." Joseph said and Stiles felt around, pulling out a thin silver cylinder with a point on top.

"Come here." Stiles ordered and Joseph crawled over. Stiles lifted up Joseph's jacket and shirt, ignoring the hiss of pain. Stiles placed the tipped point on Joseph's ribs, noting the slight hiss of pain and drew a symbol on it. The symbol is black as ink and watched as it turned silver and disappeared. "How are your ribs doing?"

"Still stiff, but I can ignore it." Joseph answered and grabbed the cylinder. He rolled up Stiles' sleeves and started drawing a symbol. "Energy drinks and coffee are for wimps." Joseph drew the same symbols on Megan and Kayla, then on himself.

"Yeah." Stiles said and stood up. They ran back into the fight, sore, and started to throw punches and kicks.

* * *

After what felt like six months but really was like six minutes, the Dark Creatures left the same way they entered. Joseph, Kayla, Megan, and Stiles stayed huddled together. Joseph was holding his ribs again. Stiles had his arm thrown around his shoulders, and Kayla was looking at her friends worried. The hall was a mess of spilled food, broken glass, tipped over tables, broken tables, blood, and some people on the ground. Parents were searching for their missing young kids.

Megan licked at the blood on her lip. "Why did I get the feeling like the fight wasn't part of the celebrating?"

Stiles tightened his grip on Joseph. "I think it wasn't."

"Lucifer is rising again?" Joseph asked.

Kayla nodded looking at her blood splattered dress and high-heels, then back at the mess. "There's another war coming."

Judy walked to the podium, limping, and blood splatters on her dress. "Okay. No need to panic." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure there is a rational explanation for what happened."

"Yeah! They said Lucifer is rising!" Stiles shouted at Judy, with shouts of agreement.

Judy sighed. "Okay, all we have to know is how to stop the Rising."

"What about our kids?" A man shouted, and Stiles recognize him as one of his friends' father.

Judy gripped the sides of the podium. "I'm sure your kids know how to fight."

"What about the under ten kids?" Joseph asked.

"You could teach them how to fight." Judy said.

Joseph made a face. "I'm fifteen!"

"Well, the older kids and teenagers could help teach the younger kids how to fight then." Judy said.

Kayla gaped. "You're going to let young kids fight in the war?"

"No. But it'll help them protect themselves against the Dark Creatures."

* * *

A/N: Here's a scene. But this takes place on Sunday. Sorry about the cruddy fight scene. I'm working on the fighting scenes. Thank you all for you reviews.

Someone sent a review about their parents' being angels and that God should send wrath upon the hunters that killed the parents. The Treaty, the War, and the hunters killing their parents, will be explained in a later chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph and Stiles walked up to the high school, trying to figure out how to stop Lucifer. More like Joseph is trying to come up with a plan and Stiles was trying to figure out how he'll protect his dad. Stiles' noticed the Hale Pack at the front of the school, conversing with one another.

Stiles sighed, hoping that they won't ask him what had happened the day before and they walked up. Joseph gripping his black and white checkered backpack strap, in one hand, it was dangling off of one shoulder.

Joseph almost groaned when he stepped up towards Stiles' friends. He knew they are werewolves. He had known when he ran into them in the woods, that and Stiles talked about them. Some of the things he said were good things, but most of them were bad things. But he didn't dare mention that. He watched as Scott grab a hold of Stiles' shoulders and shook him a little.

"Dude. What happened to you yesterday? There was glass shattering and then the line went dead." Scott demanded and Stiles looked momentarily freaked out, but Joseph noticed he quickly covered it.

"Yeah." Erica agreed and Stiles looked at Joseph for help.

Stiles looked at his friends and removed Scott's hands. "Have you met my friend Joseph?"

The Hale Pack looked taken aback and their eyes landed on Joseph, who forced a smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we met before. But there was no name-introducing."

Stiles remembered that Joseph talked to him about it. "Anyway. This is Lydia, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, Scott, and Allison." Stiles pointed to the person, he introduced.

Joseph was studying them and his eyes landed on Scott. "Are those your real eyes, or are you wearing contact lens?" Scott momentarily froze trying to figure out how Joseph knew.

Jackson came in, his eyes locking onto Joseph's purple amethyst colored eyes. "You're the one to talk. You're eyes are an unnatural color." Jackson smirked proudly, but watched as Joseph shrugged and held his own eye open with one hand. He lightly ran a finger on the iris and removed his finger, almost smirking at the shocked looks on the Hale Pack's faces.

"Anyway," Isaac cut in, trying to move the subject away. "Are you new here?"

Joseph almost sighed in relief. "No. I'm new to the school, but not the town. That's how I know Stiles."

Erica looked at this kid. "Why did you transfer?"

Joseph almost snickered at the memory that popped into his head. "I'm not a transfer student. I got expelled. You stand by the window to sharpen a pencil, the window shatters, and everyone is quick to assume it was you." Stiles knew the whole story of what happened, so he didn't put in any input.

"So you didn't break the window?" Scott asked, pointing at Joseph.

Joseph shrugged. "No, I broke the window. I've been declared as a danger to students and staff, so they didn't want to put up with me."

"I should show Joseph around before the bell rings." Stiles cut it quickly and lead Joseph into the school, leaving the Hale Pack behind to wonder what just happened.

Jackson slightly shuddered in a way he hoped that nobody noticed. He couldn't get that cold look out of Joseph's eyes. They said that he knew something they didn't. "We should stay away from that kid."

"Why? He seems kind of cute." Lydia stated and Jackson shot her a look, "In a little kid kind of way." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. He seems to know something." Scott said. "But I don't know what."

"That kid broke a window, to the point that the principal declared him a danger to students and staff." Boyd said.

Isaac frowned. "Did you notice how quick Stiles was to change the subject, when Scott asked him what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah." Erica agreed. "How does Stiles know that kid?"

"But we should stay away from that kid. He might be dangerous, even though we didn't see him stab that demon. We know he might be dangerous. He did say he shattered that window, with what exactly, we don't know." Jackson ordered and got some nods in agreement.

* * *

Stiles and Joseph sat at a table in the cafeteria at lunch.

"So I think we should let your dad stay at the Sanctuary to help keep him away from Lucifer, the demons, werewolves, vampires, and the Light Hunters." Joseph said, pulling apart the sandwich he made.

"What about my dad's job? He has to work too you know." Stiles said. "I can't leave him alone in the Sanctuary. Those statues and paintings will make him paranoid. I know I get paranoid."

Joseph rolled his eyes and took out a small plastic baggy of red and green peppers. "No. You think they're checking you out."

Stiles shrugged. "It's not my fault I look good, even when I fight while wearing a suit." Joseph looked down, trying to hide the chuckle that tried to worm its way out. He took out two packets of hot sauce and opened them. He poured it on his sandwich and put back together his sandwich. "Whatever. You think whatever you want."

Stiles made a face as Joseph bit into the sandwich. "You actually eat that?"

"What? So now I'm fat? How about you leave the cafeteria before I blow up?" Joseph spat out, offended.

Before Stiles could answer, the Hale Pack crammed themselves onto the table with Stiles and Joseph. Erica ended up bumping into Joseph, making him slide over a little. Joseph flinched. "Never touch me." Erica shot Joseph a questioning look and Stiles had to snort to keep from laughing.

"You know, you'll be a nagging husband." Stiles said.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "And you'll be a bitching wife." Stiles almost jumped out of his seat when he felt Joseph kick him, hard. He was just glad that Joseph wasn't wearing combat boots at the time.

Scott stared at Joseph and Stiles, feeling a little like he was being replaced as a best friend, then his eyes turned to Allison and smiled a little at her. Stiles kicked Joseph back, but if he got hit, he didn't show it.

"Come on, I'll to show you to your next class." Stiles said suddenly. "Come on nagging husband."

"Right back at you bitching wife." Joseph said and followed after Stiles.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the weird ending. Danny was supposed to be making an appearance, but somehow he didn't. Kayla and Megan will show up sometime soon. My brother and I were fighting one day, so my mom said that my brother would be a nagging husband and said that I would be a bitching wife.

So far, what's your favorite line in this? I'm just curious.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stepped out into the hallway. The walls are oak, and had swirl and floral patterns on the wall and trim. Painted pictures of past famous Dark Hunters and candle holders with lighted candles also lined the walls. The floor was covered by a dark red carpet and Stiles walked past the multiple doors. Somebody bumped into his shoulder and Stiles looked at the skater black haired boy next to him. His eyes were a dark green color and cold.

"Kyle." Stiles said and the fifteen year old boy started following him. "Got a meeting summons too?"

Kyle nodded and stuck his hands in his pants pocket. They walked down the corridor and Stiles pushed the large double door oak doors open, with the two gold handles, hearing mumbling on the other side of the door.

The meeting room was huge, and has a large rectangular oak table with comfy swivel chairs. There were people from ages ten and up, standing around the room conversing with one another. Stiles spotted Joseph, who was leaning against the table, and Megan and Kayla sitting in their own chairs.

Stiles motioned to his friends and Kyle nodded in understanding. Stiles noted that there was pain in Kyle's eyes and the boy turned, walking away. Stiles walked over to his friends and leaned against the table next to Joseph.

"I wonder what this meeting is about." Stiles said.

Kayla shrugged. "We think it might be for the Lucifer Rising deal, and how to train for it, teach the little kids how to defend themselves better, and how to keep your mortal parents safe and all that jazz." Joseph and Megan nodded, and their eyes turned to Kyle, who was sitting in a chair all by himself at the end looking at the table, looking like he was thinking things over.

Megan hesitated. "We should sit with him."

Stiles looked like he was about to reply and Judy walked in. Everyone found their seats. Judy sat at the head of the table and looked at the Dark Hunters of all shapes, sizes, race, colors, and ages. "Now I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." There was murmuring and somebody shushing them.

"Is it about Lucifer rising?" Some girl asked.

"Well, yeah." Judy said and watched as everyone started muttering to people near them. Her eyes landed on Kyle who was still looking at the table. Judy then looked at the Dark Hunters and quieted everybody again. "There are rumors in the Dark World that there's an army building and planning what to do at a headquarters."

Kyle chewed on his lower lip. "How about we send someone to spy on Lucifer's group? You know, to get information, once you build up their trust."

"And what happens once they figure it out?" Judy asked.

Stiles nodded and Kyle gripped his wrist tightly. "Once they start letting on that they you're a spy, you could blow up their headquarters, when they're gathered around for a meeting."

Joseph frowned. "And how are we going to blow up their headquarters?"

Kyle tapped his fingers on the table. "I know a Mark that could explode things. But it's a suicide mission. Once you use the Mark, the building will instantly crumble, taking you with it." There were some gasps and more murmuring.

"Are you going to allow this?" Someone asked, sounding incredulous.

Judy held up a hand. "And who are we going to send in as a spy?"

Kyle swallowed, feeling stares on him. He wished he could crawl in a hole, make a bed, and die. "Me."

There were more whispers. "Would we seriously allow a fifteen year old year old to go in and commit suicide afterwards?" Some woman asked.

"What? No!" A brown haired boy with skater hair and dark blue eyes shouted randomly. Kyle shot the boy a strange look.

"And what's with the objection Josh?" He practically spat out. Josh stuttered a little, his pale cheeks a little red.

Stiles cut in trying to end an argument before it started. "Where did you get this explosion mark from anyway?"

"Yes Kyle, where did you get the explosion mark from?" Judy asked.

"I made it, with some help." Kyle said and shrugged.

Stiles looked at the room full of people, some whispering amongst themselves, some people shooting Kyle a strange look. Stiles leaned back in his chair and leaned towards Megan. "Is Kyle suicidal?"

The brunette looked at Stiles, in an annoyed way and pointed. "Probably. I'm not sure."

Judy looked at the Dark Hunters and Kyle. "That's a great idea Kyle; we could use that as Plan B."

"No! We can't send in somebody for a suicide mission. I mean what if somebody figures it out earlier than planned?" Josh asked. "Again, I mean, we already lost some Dark Hunters who decided to help Lucifer. We can't lose anymore, especially to suicide missions."

"Why did Kyle make an explosion mark in the first place?" asked Megan, confused.

Some woman looked at Josh. "Hey. He's risking his life fighting. I'm sure he went on plenty of suicide missions against demons, werewolves, and vampires, before; with back-up of course."

Kayla stood up, throwing the chair backwards. "Isn't it obvious why Josh doesn't want Kyle to use this plan?" Kayla was about to say more, but Stiles stood up, kicking the chair backwards. He slapped his hands on the table.

"If Kyle's plan is Plan B, what's Plan A then?" Stiles asked and Kayla looked at Stiles, confusion in her eyes.

Stiles' eyes told her _don't say anything about it._ Kayla nodded in agreement. Everyone started to talk and argue with each other.

"All right people." Judy said and Joseph leaned back in his chair, watching them amused as Kayla, Megan, and Stiles shouted at each other, Kyle and Josh arguing with each other. "Settle down now. Please." Judy sat in the chair and rubbed her forehead.

A few seconds later, Joseph got bored of watching them argue. "QUIET!" He shouted at them, the word echoing around the room. All eyes turned to Joseph, shock written on their faces, that he could shout that loud. "Hey." He smiled, and leaned back in the chair a little more.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what meetings are like, since I'm in high school. But I imagine them to be nicer, and no arguments. Anyway, if you guessed it, in the Covenant in my story thinks that ten years old is considered mature, and ready enough to hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles put on some black pants and a black shirt. He put some weapons and holy water in his pockets. He pulled on a black jacket with a gray skull and cross bones on the left breast, hooking some weapons on the inside too. He shook his hair a little, making sure to get it a little messy and put his shoes on. Stiles had removed his colored contact lens, letting his eyes be their original stormy grey color.

He looked at the time on his cell phone. 11:50 pm. Stiles was waiting for Kyle, Joseph, Kayla, and Megan. They were going to go to a party, well more like visit a witch who helped Kyle make that exploding mark. He walked downstairs and heard three sharp knocks. Stiles opened the door and his eyes looked from his friends, and his eyes landed on Josh. Stiles closed the door and turned his attention to his friends.

He arched an eyebrow, and Megan pointed at Josh, who was standing behind and standing a little to close to Kyle who didn't seem to mind.

"He insisted." Megan explained, but Stiles smiled anyway, knowing the reason.

Stiles turned his attention to Kyle. "Do you have the invite?" Kyle reached in his pocket and took it out. It was written on purple paper with blue glittery ink, as far as Stiles could tell from the porch light.

"Yeah." Kyle said. "Are we taking the bus or something else?"

"The bus, because how are we all going to fit in my jeep?" Stiles answered.

* * *

The Hale Pack were watching Stiles' house, not that they found that creepy at all, but they were a little worried for him. He seemed distracted and watched as the black clad teens from the club and two more teens that they didn't recognize walked up to the door.

"Is it just me, or do they have that look, like they're going to burn somebody's house down just for fun?" Isaac asked and Derek kind of flinched a little. They watched as Kayla gave three sharp knocks and Stiles answered the door, clad in black, looking like someone who's ready to raise hell at a moment's notice.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Scott asked, watching as Megan pointed at the boy behind her.

"He insisted." Megan said.

Stiles turned his attention to Kyle. "Do you have the invite?"

"They're going to a party at twelve?" Jackson asked. "How come we didn't get invited?"

Kyle pulled out what they guessed an invite out off one of his multiple pockets. "Yeah." Stiles looked at it and Kyle shifted a little. "Are we taking the bus or something else?"

"The bus. How else are we all going to fit in my jeep?" Stiles answered and smiled.

"So, we're going to walk to the bus stop?" Megan asked.

"I'm going to feel sorry for the people that try to hurt us." Joseph said.

They watched as Stiles pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It looked thin and looked like a cylinder, but had a point on top. Stiles turned to the door and started to carve something in the door.

"What are you drawing?" Kayla asked.

"A protection Mark. It'll hold for a couple of hours, though." Stiles said, finishing.

"Let's go gate-crash a party." Joseph said and they started to walk towards the subway.

Jackson was still grumbling in his seat about how he didn't get invited, Lydia sitting next to him was wondering how Stiles knows all these people, and Scott was trying to look at the Mark. Derek was trying to figure out what's going on and who those people are.

"We should follow them, before we lose sight." Scott said, hoping to find some answers.

Derek looked towards the window, and the light seemed to illuminate the 'mark' Stiles used. But it shocked Derek to see that instead of it being carved into the door, it looked like black ink was used to draw the 'mark' on the door.

* * *

The Dark Hunters stood at the door and Stiles eyed the row of motorcycles with distaste. Kayla continuously knocked on the door and Kyle looked at her.

"Don't be rude." Kyle said and Kayla gave Kyle a look.

"Coming from Mr. Let's Blow Up Buildings." Kayla shot back and the door opened, revealing a really tall woman, with dark blue glittered hair. She had gold glitter painted lips and had silver glittered painted nails. The woman wore a pink glittery shirt and leather pants. Kyle stared at the pink shirt and his eye twitched a little. She looked to be around nineteen or twenty.

"What?" The woman said and Kayla stared in shock.

Kyle recomposed quickly. "Lady Pricilla, these are my friends," His gestured to his friends and he looked at Josh. "Except for Josh. I don't know what he is to me."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Love you too sweetie." He gave a hit of a small smile to let Kyle know he was kidding, but it hurt seeing some tears come to Kyle's eyes. Kyle looked away and Megan gave Josh a dirty look.

"What do you want Dark Hunters?" Lady Pricilla asked and looked at Kyle. "I assume you want to make another Mark, am I right?" Kyle chewed on his lower lip. Lady Pricilla opened the door wider and allowed them to come in. "Come on in children. Try not to murder any of my guests." Lady Pricilla closed the door and started up the stairs with the Dark Hunters following.

Outside however, the Hale Pack watched the whole exchange with confusion. Lydia however was a little stunned.

"How can one woman wear so much glitter?" Lydia asked.

"I understood the Hunter part, but I still don't know what a Dark Hunter is." Scott said and they watched as Stiles, Joseph, and Kyle emerged from the house. Stiles pulled out a small bottle of something and Stiles opened the gas tank of a motorcycle. Stiles opened the bottle and started pouring what looked like water in the gas tank.

The other two took out small bottles and they did that for the rest of the motorcycles. After they finished with what they were doing, they went back inside the house, for what the Hale Pack guessed where the party is taking place.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't turn out good as I hoped. But yeah, the Hale Pack is stalking the Dark Hunters, more specifically Stiles and Joseph, because they don't really trust Joseph.

Yes, I did get the idea from the Mortal Instruments for the party and I got the idea for Lady Pricilla from Magnus Bane. And no, I don't own Mortal Instruments or the characters.


	7. Chapter 7

They stood cornered in the abandoned factory, hellhounds snarling, growling, and to Megan's disgust, drooling. They were outnumbered. Kyle, Josh, Joseph, Stiles, Megan, and Kayla were backed into a wall, staring as the large beasts were slowing advancing on them.

Stiles recomposed as fast as he can and was the first one to do something. He plunged the blade in the throat of the hellhound, and kicked at it.

Kyle went forward and kicked a hellhound, but it just swatted him away like he was a rag doll or something. Kyle went down and stabbed the black hellhound in the stomach. Kyle stood up, holding his side and removed his hand. He looked at his hand, but continued to fight the hellhounds.

* * *

About twenty minutes of a swift battle, they started to walk back to Stiles' parked jeep that they left a few blocks over. Kyle is lagging a bit behind, and the others didn't seem to notice.

"So, we should aim for the neck the next time." Joseph said, looking at the blood on his hands and wiped them on his pants, leaving streaks of blood on his pants.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Where did Kyle get the idea of climbing the ladder and jumping down on the hellhound?" He waited for Kyle's reply and looked back at the boy. He was holding his side and looking a little pale. "Kyle. Are you okay?"

Kyle nodded and then fell forward. Josh darted forward. Megan blinked in shock, because one second Josh was standing next to her, and the next second, Josh was there on both knees, holding Kyle's head. The others immediately surrounded the two, worried about their fallen friend.

"Let me look." Josh said, noticing the red stain forming on Kyle's shirt and leaned down, pulling the shirt up almost gagging at the sight. Three very deep scratches lined Kyle's side, so deep that Josh could have sworn he saw muscle.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Kayla suggested and Joseph resisted the urge to smack Kayla on the head.

"And let the doctors ask us what the hell we were doing for him to get those scratches? Then he probably needs a blood transfusion, but his blood isn't supposed to exist, because we're half-angels." Stiles practically spat out at Kayla.

"Are you guys done? I want to get Kyle help so he doesn't bleed to death." Josh asked, panic in his voice.

Stiles noted that sometime during his small argument with Kayla, that Josh had somehow produced a jacket and was pressing it against Kyle's wound to slow the bleeding.

"Oh right. I'll get my jeep." Stiles said and ran off. Megan, Joseph, and Kayla took off their jackets. They started to press their jackets to the wound. Josh was feeling that suffocating feeling of guilt and fear crushing in on him.

Josh looked up and looked around. "Where the hell is Stiles?" He could feel the blood soak through the jacket. "Don't worry Kyle. We'll get help soon."

"Just a scratch." Kyle mumbled and turned his head to the side. Stiles pulled up and they managed to cram together in the jeep. Josh and Kayla on the seat, Joseph, and Megan on the floor, pressing the jackets to Kyle's wound on his side.

Joseph closed his eyes. _I'm a Dark Hunter; these types of injuries aren't new to me._ He thought over and over again.

"Drive. Drive like Lucifer is naked and chasing after you." Josh ordered and pressed the jacket closer to Kyle's wound. He took glad notice that Kyle's chest is still moving up and down.

Stiles stepped on the gas and started speeding. Megan and Joseph jerked backwards, hitting the seat in front of them, in a way that would have been comical, but wasn't.

Josh ran his fingers through Kyle's hair, ignoring the smell of blood and the feel of blood. "Don't die on us. We're getting you help." Josh watched as Kayla started to draw the healing Mark on Kyle, continuously but it kept fading away like it wasn't even there, when usually the Marks they make lasted a few minutes. "Why aren't we there yet?"

Stiles growled. "I don't want to explain to my dad why I crashed my jeep through the garage." He opened the door and the others jumped out, dragging Kyle who started to cough.

They got in the house and Stiles went upstairs to get a first aid kit. Kayla and Josh laid Kyle on the couch, blood already seeping into the couch cushion. Joseph continued to press the jacket to Kyle's wound. Megan dropped the bloody jacket on the floor, and went looking for a piece of paper. Stiles returned and started to patch up Kyle's scratches while the two others dropped their bloody jackets on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Josh asked, clasping his hands together, ignoring the blood on them. Joseph sat on the ground, throwing his stained jacket in the pile of bloody jackets.

"If Megan gets Lady Pricilla here, he might be." Stiles said wiping his hands on his pants. He looked through the first aid kit and looked as Megan entered. "Did you message her?"

"Yeah." Megan said and looked at Kyle. Stiles removed a can, gauze, and some white tape. Stiles started shaking the can and pushed Joseph out of the way. Joseph leaned against the wall.

Kayla looked at Josh and looked at Kyle, feeling for a pulse, finding an erratic one. "Might be shock." Kayla stated and sighed. "When will she get here?"

_God must hate me,_ Stiles thought as his dad chose that moment to walk in through the door, to find teenagers covered in blood, a slight blood trail on the floor, bloody jackets, and blood staining the couch, and worst of all, a shirtless teenager that's the cause of all the blood.

"Stiles. What the hell did you do?" asked the Sheriff, John, stared at the teenagers and his eyes landed on Kyle again.

Stiles looked annoyed to his group. "Do you see how he assumes it was me?"

"What the hell happened?" John demanded staring at the three deep scratches on Kyle.

"We had a bit of an accident." Joseph stated and Stiles finally taped up the gauze.

"With what? A rabid bear?" John snapped out.

Stiles shrugged, wiping his hands on his pants. "Something like that."

John rubbed his forehead. "Clean up when you're done. Try not to leave stains of blood all over the place." John walked upstairs, muttering something.

"I may have slowed the bleeding," Stiles stated, "but I think Lady Pricilla might be able to heal him."

"He's right." A very feminine voice came out of nowhere. The Dark Hunters didn't jump startled, they were trained not to do that. She was wearing orange high heels, a tie dye shirt, and an Irish green skirt.

_Whatever look she's going for, she must have decided colorful and shocking._ Kayla thought staring.

Pricilla waved her hands. "Out. NOW! I have work to do." The Dark Hunters left into the kitchen and watched as colorful sparks started to pick up under the door.

"Hellhounds." Megan said thoughtfully. "A sure sign that Lucifer is rising."

Stiles rubbed his arm. "Yeah."

Josh punched a hole in the wall, and ran a hand through his hair. "I should have paid attention." Stiles stared at the hole.

"We should have, could have, it all doesn't matter. We get injuries, scars, and die trying to protect people. It's what we do. We're half angels." Stiles stated.

Josh chewed on his lower lip. "I'm still in love with Kyle, aren't I?" They looked at each other and back at Josh.

"Maybe. We're not the ones to tell you how you feel about Kyle." Joseph said and walked back in the living room once the sparks stopped. They entered the living room and noticed that Lady Pricilla stood over Kyle.

"Is Kyle going to be alright?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I managed to heal him, but I will allow the wound to heal normally. The healing Marks will cause some serious vein and muscle damage." Lady Pricilla said and faded away.

The door burst open and they watched as the Hale Pack entered, taking in all the blood and Kyle.

Derek looked at Stiles. "Stiles. The hell did you do?"

Stiles turned his attention to the Dark Hunters. "Do you see how everybody assumes it was me?" Megan walked to Kyle and pulled at the gauze, looking at the really deep, scabby scratches, blood somewhat beading up.

Derek looked at the scratches, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "The hell happened? Did you have a run-in with a rabid mountain lion?" Megan covered it up again, trying to figure out why she did that.

Stiles knew that meant, '_Did you have a run-in with a werewolf?_' "Something like that."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. They turned off my internet again, so I didn't have time to upload, and I was preparing for my CST's.

What's your favorite line in this chapter so far? I'm curious.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles looked towards the group, Josh and Joseph trying to put on Kyle a fresh shirt that came from Stiles' room. Kayla, Megan, Josh, and Joseph left taking their jackets with them. Stiles noted that Josh seemed that he didn't want to leave Kyle behind, but he left anyway, taking one last glance at Kyle. Stiles looked at the Hale Pack and noticed they were staring at the angel wings and halo tattoo on Kyle's right upper arm.

"So what happened?" Lydia demanded, trying not to cringe at the blood.

Stiles went into the kitchen to find some paper towels, while the Hale Pack, minus Derek, followed. "We were taking a walk and got attacked by some things. Don't worry. We took care of it, but Kyle got injured in the process."

"And you didn't think to call us?" Derek asked walking in the kitchen and Stiles snorted.

"I had back-up and some ass kicking fighters. We had some weapons. Yeah, you do the math." Stiles said back and wet some paper towels. He went into the living room and started to wipe up the blood. "Don't worry. Nobody's too seriously injured, except Kyle." Stiles looked at Kyle. They looked back at Kyle, hearing his slow but steady heartbeat, except for Stiles, Allison, and Lydia.

Scott looked at Stiles. "Is he—?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes Scott, he'll be fine. He's a strong fighter. Not even the death of his—" Stiles quickly cut himself off. "I said too much." Stiles continued to wipe up the blood, ignoring the looks the Hale Pack was giving him.

* * *

The Hale Pack stood facing Dr. Deaton, as Derek showed him a picture of the halo and angel wings tattoo that Derek took.

Dr. Deaton grabbed the phone and looked at it. "Who has this tattoo?"

"Some fourteen, fifteen year old boy." Derek said shrugging.

Dr. Deaton studied the picture. "This seems familiar. Oh. Yeah, this is the Mark of Dark Hunters." There was that term again, 'Dark Hunters'.

"Dark Hunters?" Allison asked. She heard of hunters but never Dark Hunters.

Dr. Deaton studied the tattoo. "I only know a few things about them. I know that they're just like hunters, but they hunt demons, rouge vampires, rouge werewolves, and the occasional zombie. They follow a strict law that if they do kill some vampires, werewolf, or human they'll get their Mark stripped and forced to live like a regular human."

Derek stared. "Why at fourteen?"

Dr. Deaton shook his head. "I think that ten years old are forced to hunt because it's considered mature enough for them to start hunting."

Allison gasped. "Why so young?"

Dr. Deaton shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only know a few things about them. It could be anybody that has that Mark."

The Hale Pack looked at each other. They remembered the night at the club, where Stiles had been referred to as a Dark Hunter along with Joseph, Kayla, and Megan.

"So, Kyle is a Dark Hunter?" Derek asked.

Scott nodded. "Not just Kyle. Stiles, Joseph and those two other girls too have been referred to as a Dark Hunter that night at the club. That other boy that was there is probably a Dark Hunter too."

Scott looked at the ground wondering why Stiles never told him about being a hunter. Derek looked at the picture on the phone not sure how he should feel about more hunters around in town now.

Allison tried to figure out why her dad didn't tell her about other hunters existing. Lydia and Jackson would have snorted at the thought of Stiles being a hunter but didn't because they had seen him kill that demon.

Isaac and Boyd looked at each other, now knowing that Stiles had been in danger ever since he was ten, probably younger than that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. But the Hale Pack finally found out that Stiles is a Dark Hunter. Next chapter is the big confrontation scene between them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Meeting at the Hale House at 8 tonight, bring Joseph._ Stiles re-read the text message from Derek and looked at Joseph who was asleep in the backseat of the jeep. _How?_ Stiles wondered how Joseph could sleep at any time. Stiles looked at the porch looking at Derek, who walked back in the house and reached backwards flicking Joseph in the head. "Wake up." Stiles said and Joseph groaned waking up.

Joseph unbuckled his seat belt and got out, taking one look at the blood stains on the jeep. Stiles cringed and looked away from the blood. He had been sure that his dad didn't want to spend his day-off babysitting a kid who almost gotten mauled by a hellhound while they went to school, but when he came home, he found his dad and Kyle having a Three Stooges marathon.

Stiles forced himself out of his thoughts, and stepped up to the porch, and opened the door, dodging a knife that embedded itself in the doorway. "The hell?" Stiles looked at the Hale Pack. "Are you trying to kill us? Is this why you asked us to come over?"

"You have very fast reflexes, judging from the fact that you never had an ounce of hunter training in your life." Derek stated.

"You threw a knife at us. I'm sure people would have fast reflexes to avoid getting a knife to the eye." Stiles said and yanked the blade out of the doorway. It seriously ticked him off.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a Dark Hunter?" Scott blurted out, and gained a few ticked off looks from the Hale Pack.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well it's about time you finally asked." He got confused and surprised looks from the Hale Pack.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

Stiles shrugged and touched the blade. "I always known you know. I was waiting for you to finally ask me, but more in a civil way, instead of throwing a damn knife at me." They stepped into the house and sat on the couch.

"What are Dark Hunters?" Scott asked.

"We're a form of hunters, but we actually follow a strict law. We can't kill, kidnap humans, or torture them. We can't kidnap, or torture rouge vampires, rouge werewolves, rouge witches, rouge warlocks, rouge faeries, or other stuff like. We can only kill them because it's our job to protect the humans." Stiles explained.

"If we do kill humans or as we call the supernatural world Dark Creatures for no reason, we'll get our Marks removed." Joseph said. "Other than that, they make great allies, except it comes with a price."

"Oh." Scott said.

"Can people randomly join to become a Dark Hunters?" Allison asked.

"No. They start training at four years old, and then at ten years old, they start hunting." Stiles explained.

Joseph looked at Jackson. "Speak up, if you have a question."

"Do they allow gay people to be Dark Hunters?" Jackson asked, taking the answer when they looked evasive.

"There's no Law against it, but people hate it. Two years ago, when some really serious shit was going down, this half demon half human guy Xavier told Kyle that he was disgusting for liking guys." Stiles said.

Lydia looked surprised. "Kyle's gay?"

"He's bi." Joseph deadpanned in a monotonous voice.

Lydia looked down. "Oh."

"And Josh is bi too." Stiles said. "But anyway, the Covenant, which is sort of like the government of the Dark Hunters and Dark Creatures, talked to him about liking both guys and girls. They almost stripped him of his Mark, one more vote and he would have become a human."

Derek hesitated, "What made the Covenant change their minds?"

Joseph shrugged. "They would have lost their best Dark Hunter."

Stiles looked offended, "Hey I thought I was their best Dark Hunter."

Joseph patted Stiles' shoulder. "You're their second best." Stiles shrugged, ignoring the surprised and shocked looks on the Hale Pack's faces.

Derek seemed to recover first, "So, are there hunters against the Covenant?"

Joseph nodded. "Yeah, we call them Light Hunters. They kill the Dark Creatures, because they think of them as monsters and they tried to get rid of the Covenant, and build a 'pure' Covenant, one that isn't 'corrupted' or something like that. The Argents are considered Light Hunters, but they don't know about the whole Dark Hunters and Covenant things. They don't know about vampires, faeries, witches, warlocks, and all that." Allison gaped. "But your dad is considered somewhat of a Dark Hunter because he tries to follow a 'Code'."

"So that means I'm a Dark Hunter too right?" Allison asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. You have to have that wings and halo tattoo to be considered a Dark Hunter. You're considered a hunter, nothing light or dark about you."

Boyd looked at them. "How is Kyle, a fourteen year old—?"

"Fifteen." Joseph and Stiles stated together.

"A fifteen year old, the best Dark Hunter?" Boyd asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Take down an entire pack of rouge werewolves by yourself at twelve years old, under an hour."

Derek looked impressed. "Okay. Now that is impressive. But what scratched Kyle?"

Stiles and Joseph looked at each other, seemingly having a conversation. Joseph looked back at Hale Pack. "Hellhounds scratched him."

"Hellhounds?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah. Hounds of Hell, Lucifer's pet dogs or something." Joseph said.

Derek studied these teenagers, they've been hunters at ten years old, but something bothered him. "You're a hunter. Did you even know we're werewolves?"

Joseph chuckled. "What kind of grown man hangs out with teenagers in the middle of the woods?"

Erica stared. "Does your dad know about everything?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, at first he was worried about me when I came home in blood, but now he's used to it."

"My dad doesn't care." Joseph said. "He really said that to me. Said, 'I don't care about you'." Joseph shrugged, and noticed how Isaac's eyes held some anger in them. Joseph chose to ignore that look.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles clipped some knives to his jacket and rolled his eyes at the Hale Pack crawled in through his bedroom window.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Derek asked looking at the black pants, black shirt, and the same jacket that Stiles wore to Pricilla's party.

Stiles held up a knife that looked like it has a glad shard on it. "I'm going hunting, with Joseph, Kayla, and Megan. We're going to check out that factory where Kyle got scratched by hellhounds. It might have some clue as to why hellhounds were there."

Allison hesitated, she was a hunter, and she deserved to at least kill some sort of demons. She wanted to do that to prove she was capable of that. "Can we come with you?"

Stiles gave them a dark look. "No. You might be werewolves and all, but I don't want to be responsible for you. You are great fighters and everything, but not good enough to fight demons. Derek might, but I'm not taking that chance either. It's bad enough that the Covenant is using humans to fight for them." Stiles locked his gray eyes with the Hale Pack, daring them to cross him. It was bad enough that Stiles was holding a knife with strange symbols on it, and looking like somebody who would catch his enemy's mailbox on fire, so they looked away.

"I don't know why you won't allow us to help." Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Didn't he just tell them why he didn't want them to help? "Look, we're Dark Hunters and we take pride in what we do. We don't like taking help from people, especially Dark Creatures, no offense. We ride solo, sometimes in a group."

"What about Kyle and Josh?" Scott asked.

"The owners of the Sanctuary, heard about the hellhounds attacking Kyle and they wanted him back home." Stiles explained and started to head to the door.

"What's the Sanctuary?" Derek asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "The Sanctuary is a place where Dark Hunters go to, like a hotel. They go there when they're traveling and it helps them be protected."

"Kyle lives at the Sanctuary?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. The Covenant placed him in the Sanctuary for protection. The Covenant places Dark Hunters who's younger than eighteen in the Sanctuary when both of their parents die." Stiles explained and shrugged.

"Kyle's parents are dead?" Scott said surprised.

"I promised not to talk about it." Stiles said. "But I can only give you this amount of information, Kyle's mom is dead and his dad is in prison."

"Can we visit the Sanctuary?" Lydia asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No. It's on holy ground. The nails are made out of silver, wolfsbane, mountain ash, iron, and gold. They have Marks carved in them to repel vampires and werewolves. Demons can't get in the Sanctuary because of the holy ground."

"Holy ground?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

"The Sanctuary is part of a church." Stiles explained.

"Oh." Jackson said feeling stupid.

"What about Josh?" Erica asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's probably at home with his parents, or with Kyle. I don't keep track of what the guy does every single minute." Stiles said.

"With Kyle?" Scott asked, having an idea why Josh might be with Kyle.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes! He might be with Kyle. They dated for three months. They were cute together, even though half the time I wanted to throw up over their mushiness. They broke up about a month ago. Everybody knows they dated and everybody knows why they broke up. Look, I really have to get to that factory." Stiles left his bedroom, with the Hale Pack following.

"How did they break up?" Jackson asked.

Stile sighed. "They broke up because some chick randomly kissed Kyle in front of Josh. She said that Kyle kissed her, and Josh broke up with Kyle thinking that Kyle was cheating on him. There was a large argument, and they broke up, with Kyle claiming that Josh doesn't trust him enough. Actually Kyle was the one who ended things which must have been hard for him considering that Kyle was in love with him."

"Why did the girl kiss Kyle?" Lydia asked.

Stiles shot her an annoyed look. "She wanted Josh for herself, so she made them break-up so she can date him. Now, I really have to go, so leave. And use the door like normal people you hyenas." Stiles left closing the door, leaving the Hale Pack to stand there gaping.

* * *

Kyle was lying on his bed in the Sanctuary, and held his side where those hellhounds scratched him. He was trying to figure out what Lucifer was doing. Was he sending signs that he was raising to freak everybody out? Or was Lucifer making the signs of his release to cause everybody to become paranoid? He was brought out of his thoughts by knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kyle said, trying not to sound like he was in pain, and he sat up, wincing. Josh opened the door and stood hesitating in the doorway. He walked over to Kyle's bed and sat down next to Kyle. He rested his forehead on Kyle's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Kyle's stomach to the other side.

"I was scared." Josh muttered, and Kyle wrapped an arm around Josh's shoulder.

"Why were you scared?" Kyle asked, hissing slightly as Josh accidentally jostled the gashes.

Josh chewed his lower lip. "What do you think?" Josh felt Kyle shake his head no. "I was scared that I was going to lose you forever. I lost you once because I didn't believe you and it's because you were my first boyfriend. It was because of my feelings for you were strong and it scared me, I took that 'you were cheating on me' option. And then you got badly scratched by those hellhounds and there was a lot of blood everywhere, I was scared. I was scared that if you died I wouldn't ask you for us to get back together."

Kyle wasn't sure what to say, it felt like his dream was going to become a reality. "I was the one who broke up with you; I think that it's my decision to make if I want to get back together."

Josh's eyes stung from holding back tears. "So you don't want to get back together?"

Kyle smiled. "I do, but—" He was interrupted with Josh's lips colliding with his. Josh smiled when he heard Kyle make a startled noise in the back of his throat. Kyle relaxed and kissed Josh back. Josh pulled away for a few seconds and then kissed Kyle again, tilting his head to get better access.

Kyle kissed Josh back and Josh's tongue found its way into Kyle's mouth. Josh ran his hand through Kyle's hair and slid his other hand under his shirt. His fingers skimmed the gashes and heard Kyle's breath hitch in pain. Kyle yanked Josh's hair and Josh moaned. Josh pulled away, and Kyle tugged Josh's neck, kissing Josh again. Josh allowed Kyle's tongue entrance inside his mouth and ran his hand through Kyle's hair.

"Hey—I'm so sorry." The owner Olivia said, looking startled. She didn't want to walk in Kyle's room to see two fifteen year old boys having a make-out session with a full view of tongue going on. Kyle and Josh pulled away looking startled.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to add Kyle and Josh's make out session, because you wouldn't like it. I hadn't even kissed anybody or dated anybody so forgive me on that.

Also the idea of Josh and Kyle getting back together in this chapter has been floating around in my head has been bothering me, so sorry if you don't like them together or if it's too early for them to get back together.

Stiles thinks that the Hale Pack isn't properly trained to hunt demons and doesn't want to be held responsible when one of them gets seriously injured.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles, Kayla, Joseph, and Megan stood in the Factory in the same corner where the hellhounds attacked. There was a clanging sound and they pulled out knives, which glowed. They spread up and got in battle stances near the entrance of the factory.

"Okay, you and Megan climb up on the catwalk, and Kayla and I will stay near the doors." Stiles whispered and the others nodded. Joseph and Megan started to climb the ladder, their combat boots clanging on the metal rungs. Stiles and Kayla stood by the doors and got in battle stances.

They held their breath as the clanging got louder and closer. Stiles happened to be the first one to attack and Kayla soon followed. Stiles managed to stop himself from stabbing Scott with the dagger he held. Kayla bumped into Stiles and glared at the Hale Pack minus Derek, who stared back at the hunting group. Megan and Joseph climbed down the ladder.

"What the hell?" Stiles shouted at the teenagers. "What are you doing here?"

Scott seemed sheepish. "We've decided to help you."

Stiles weren't sure whether to feel pissed off or glad that they wanted to help, so he settled for being pissed. "I can take care of myself and I got back-up. I appreciate that you want to help me with the hunting and stuff." Joseph and Kayla looked at each other, and then at Megan, who looked annoyed. Suddenly they heard growling and sniffing. They turned around to look at ten pure black hellhounds with red eyes, drool leaking from their mouths that was pulled back revealing yellow pointed teeth.

"Damn it." Stiles said. "Kayla and Joseph, you get three. Megan and I will get four. The Hale Pack will get the last three." Stiles said and the Dark Hunters charged to the hellhounds. "If only Kyle and Josh were here."

"If only they weren't making out in Kyle's room." Megan said, throwing a dagger at a hellhound.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked, watching as the Hale Pack joined in fighting, wolfed out and everything. Megan gave Stiles a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. Stiles realized what he said. "Wait, never mind. I remember you can sometimes see the future."

* * *

Stiles, Kayla, Joseph, Megan, and the Hale Pack walked in Stiles' house. The Hale Pack is covered in more blood than the Dark Hunters, and some were still limping. Stiles looked at Josh who was sitting cross-legged on the couch watching the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Stiles looked at the screen and back at Josh.

"Where's Kyle?" Stiles asked.

"He got called in either to get rid of demons, rouge vampires, rouge werewolves, or something in the rouge category." Josh stated and Stiles rolled his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later. He sat the can down at the edge of the coffee table and sat next to Josh.

"Aren't you worried that whatever it is, will kill him?" Lydia asked, a little furious and a little amused.

"He's the Covenant's best Dark Hunter. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he has backup helping him." Josh said and shrugged.

"Why aren't you there helping him?" Lydia asked.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't have to spend every minute with him."

"My soda." Stiles said and Josh gave him a look with a cross of 'what are you talking about' and 'are you fucking kidding me'. "It's too far." He waved his hand at the soda can, as if he was trying to reach it without moving his body. Joseph and the other Dark Hunters gave each others look.

They looked at Stiles who sighed and stuck his hand out to the soda can. The soda can flew straight into Stiles' hand and he opened it. That was when he realized that the Hale Pack was standing right there, gaping at Stiles.

"Oh yeah. I might have skipped one tiny little detail about Dark Hunters. We have powers." Stiles said and shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like a week. I've been swamped with school as it's approaching the end of the school year for summer. This story is going on a temporary hiatus until my school lets out on June 6. So, I'm sorry about putting this on a temporary hiatus, until then, goodbye for right now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you explain to me, why my pack is saying that you have powers?" Derek said as he crawled in through the window.

Stiles sighed thinking, _I shouldn't be used to this._ Stiles shook his head and put the pencil he was holding. "You should really use the door, like a normal person. I mean crawling through my window like a creeper, why are you so opposed to use the goddamn door? I mean seriously? What's wrong with the door?" Derek just crossed his arms and glared at Stiles, who rolled his eyes. "Fine. We have powers. It comes with being part angel."

Derek stared, arching an eyebrow. "Part angel?"

"Yeah. It's weird to explain, but I think that an angel made my mom pregnant, so on my fourth birthday, a member of the Covenant came by and explained everything to us. And the very next day, I started Dark Hunter training."

"What powers do you have?" Derek asked, trying to figure out what the hell Stiles just said about his mom getting pregnant by an angel.

Stiles looked at his backpack on his bed and it flew towards him. Stiles grabbed it and looked at the alpha in his room. He gave an 'I-told-you-so' look at Derek, who looked impressed.

"What's Joseph's power?" Derek asked.

Stiles thought about it, "He can control the weather. He made the wind break the window in his classroom, a shard of glass hit his hand I guess, and the rest is history."

"How about Kayla?" Derek asked and sat on the bed.

Stiles thought about Kayla's power. "I'm not sure. I think she can control the four elements like air, water, fire and earth. I think she's beginning to manipulate metal too. She doesn't really like using her powers. She prefers to fight hand-to-hand."

Derek frowned. "How about Megan?"

Stiles frowned. "I think Megan can see the future, and can animate things. It's awesome. I mean I think she once made a full scale battle between the X-Men and G.I. Joes action figures."

"How about Kyle and Josh's powers?" Derek interrupted and Stiles scowled at him.

"I'm not sure about them. I think Josh can control electricity, darkness, and light. I think Kyle can control cold, ice, heat, and fire." Stiles explained. "I mean, we switch hunting groups sometimes. We like mixing things up a bit."

"What do you mean you don't know about their powers?" Derek asked. "I mean, aren't all Dark Hunters close, so you know about their powers?"

"No, we're not really close. Some are close, others aren't." Stiles explained looking at the tattoo on his upper arm. "Me, Kyle, and Josh, aren't really close. But Kyle and Josh are close, so I bet that they actually know what each others powers are."

"Oh." Derek said and frowned. "What do you mean by saying your mom got pregnant by an angel?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I think an angel had sex with my mom and ended up getting pregnant with me."

Derek shrugged, _hey, I asked a silly question, and I got a silly answer in return._ "Oh."

Stiles made a face. "Yeah. Hunters killed my mom because she gave birth to a 'freak'. Light hunters in fact because they wanted to. You're not the only one that hunters killed your family. They killed Kayla's dad, Megan's mom, and Joseph's mom. I think Josh's mom is still alive."

"So hunters didn't kill Kyle's mom?" Derek asked and Stiles stared off into space.

Stiles shook his head. "No."

* * *

Josh helped Kyle sit up in the infirmary bed, and frowned. Kyle groaned a little and held his side.

"You're an idiot." Josh said and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I know that." Kyle said and Josh gave a small smile.

"It was your idea to run off and poke holes in rouge vampires even though you got injured by the hellhound." Josh said.

Kyle chuckled. "If you like calling it 'poking holes.'" He used air quotes and Josh got onto the infirmary bed. He threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

Josh gave a small smile. "You're still an idiot. What were you thinking going around and take on a group of rouge vampires?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled out of Josh's grasp, but Josh pulled him back into his side, tightening his hold. "Okay. I'm a Dark Hunter. I hunt things. It's in my blood. I have to fight, despite injuries."

Josh gave a small smile. "I know." He turned his head and placed on finger on Kyle's cheek turning Kyle's face so they were face to face. Josh kissed Kyle, feeling him kiss him back. Josh ran his fingers through Kyle's hair, and tangled them there.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and was the first to pull away, a look of contemplating on his face.

Josh frowned at Kyle. "Why did you pull away?"

"Do you have a thing for my hair?" Kyle asked.

Josh just stared at Kyle blankly. "You stopped in the middle of kissing, just to ask me if I have a thing for your hair?"

Kyle shrugged. "It was an honest question." Josh stared at Kyle, who gave a small smile in return. "You're right. It was a stupid question." Kyle leaned back in to kiss Josh again, but Josh pulled away.

"No. You ruined the moment." Josh teased, pushing Kyle's face away gently, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Kyle gaped at Josh. "What? I did not ruin the 'moment.'" He removed his arms to make air quotes.

Josh removed his hand and placed his hands on his stomach. "Yeah you did."

"No I didn't." Kyle said and punched Josh in the shoulder.

"You did to." Josh replied and Kyle shifted around lying down. He exhaled loudly and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"I did not." Kyle muttered, feeling like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

Josh smiled. "Did too." He got off the bed and looked at Kyle. He leaned over and pecked Kyle on the lips. "Don't deny it." He turned and left the infirmary. Kyle closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, for the hiatus, and wait. Was that a sweet moment between Kyle and Josh? I bet it wasn't.

Anyway, the original idea was that Kyle and Josh would get into a thumb-wrestling match, but somehow that didn't make it into here.

I'll get to the Lucifer rising soon. I'm just losing inspiration. I somehow need the Hale pack to find out about Lucifer rising.

What's your favorite line or lines in this chapter? I want to know who still reads this fanfic.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, all we need to do is find the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse's rings, to put Lucifer back in Hell, again?" Kyle said, and looked at the soda bottle that was on the counter. Josh was standing next to Kyle and was twisting a strand of Kyle's hair around, staring intently at it.

"How do we find them?" Stiles asked, trailing off, staring at Josh, who was still twisting the strand of Kyle's hair around. Kyle slowly turned his head to Josh and arched an eyebrow.

Josh released the strand of Kyle's hair and smiled. "Sorry." Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at the small group.

"Maybe we should look through news articles till we find something that will lead us to them." Joseph suggested.

Kyle pointed, "I was thinking about that." They left the kitchen and headed outside.

* * *

They weren't sure how many articles they looked through, but nothing pointed out as strange to them. Joseph seemed like he was going to fall asleep at any given moment. A few articles in, they looked up when they heard a thump, and looked at Joseph, who fell asleep.

"Ugh. What are we going to find anyway?" Kyle asked throwing his head back on his chair and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Where they might be? Jesus you complain too much." Josh said.

Kyle gave him a dark look. "If I complain too much, why are you dating me then?"

"If I knew you complain too much I wouldn't have decided to date you again." Josh said and winced when Megan was giving him her 'Death Stare'. Stiles and Kayla were staring at them. Joseph was still asleep, and Stiles looked at Joseph. He poked Joseph's shoulder and then poked Joseph's cheek. He surprisingly was still asleep.

Megan was the first to speak up not even breaking her 'Death Stare' on Josh. "Are you guys done flirting?"

"Will you guys kiss and make up already?" Kayla said and ended up getting strange looks from the rest of the group.

Kyle's eyes landed on Joseph. "I hope he's not dead." Stiles looked strangely at Kyle.

"I'm sure he's sleeping." Stiles said and reached over to touch Joseph's neck.

"Why are you groping my neck?" Joseph muttered his eyes still closed, and clearly still half-asleep.

"Sorry. We were just wondering if you died." Stiles said and Joseph made a sound that sounded like 'ugh' and 'okay' mixed together. Stiles looked at his friends. "Well, he's not dead." Stiles grabbed a newspaper and started looking through it after they gave him a 'duh' look.

* * *

Stiles walked home from school, for some reason. He wasn't sure why he decided to walk to and from school. It was a pleasant day in his opinion, good enough to walk to school. So maybe that was why he decided to walk. But he wasn't sure when he started walking in a different direction from his house. Now he was confused. It felt like his body had a mind of its own. Unless a demon possessed him or somebody who controls minds took over his mind making him walk to his death or something.

Surprisingly they hadn't found anything on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse yet. They must be waiting for an opportunity to start causing the Apocalypse, but he knew they had to wait and see what happens. Stiles entered the pizzeria and found his group of friends sitting at a table. Stiles sighed and walked over, sitting at the table with them.

"Alright. How the hell did I end up here?" Stiles asked and the others shrugged.

"We're not sure." Joseph replied and Stiles sighed.

"This sucks." Megan stated and they nodded.

Kyle threw his head back. "Waiting for something sucks."

Josh looked at Kyle confused and looked out the window. "Why are we here?"

"What are we waiting for?" Stiles asked and they shrugged.

"Who knows?" Kayla replied and did an obnoxiously loud sigh attracting some people's attention. Kayla and Megan glared at them, and they looked away.

"You know Josh and Kyle could be obnoxious too." Stiles said.

Megan leaned over the table towards Stiles. "We're not going to make Kyle and Josh kiss in public. You know how some people still are. Some still don't like the idea. Remember the Covenant? Remember how they almost stripped Kyle of his Mark for being into guys too?"

Kyle winced at the memory. "Ugh! Don't remind me. That was awful." Kyle said and Josh reached over and patted Kyle's shoulder as if trying to comfort him. Kyle gave him a dark look and Josh pulled away.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked away the pizzeria. "How long are we supposed to sit here?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I got sidetracked with a bunch of stuff at the moment, with my internet running slow, and packing up to move.

I also went back to erase some stuff that I wrote in this chapter because I realized that I write more Kyle/Josh stuff than I do to the actual main characters, and it was probably getting on your nerves.

I also got the idea from Supernatural too and some of the idea from my other fanfic My Friend, Death when Stiles walked to the pizzeria to meet up with Death.

I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural, which I bet you know. Also no it's not a Teen Wolf and Supernatural cross-over.


End file.
